1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the area of undertaking, and more particularly to a combustible bed for a casket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current casket beds are made of metal, primarily steel. The metal bed is not consumed during cremation; and therefore, after cremation, it is removed and discarded. During cremation, metal may sear or fuse with pieces of bone which are difficult to separate after cremation. Consequently, for those and other reasons, it is desirable that metal not be included in caskets that are to be cremated.
In addition to the above, there are environmental concerns with regard to the gases emitted during the cremation process, and it is desirable to minimize any noxious gases resulting from the cremation.
Consequently, to address the disadvantages of the current use of metal beds in caskets being cremated, there is a need to provide a combustible bed for a casket.